1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of pallet for stacking pallets with wheels, and especially to a pallet structure for stacking pallets with wheels in the same orientation or mutually orthogonally. The pallets all have the function of direction correcting for positioning during stacking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transporting goods in a factory or a transporting station, the goods mostly are transported after stacking for the purpose of convenient and efficient transporting and saving manpower and working hours. Pallets can be divided into two kinds, namely, pallets with wheels and pallets without wheels. The pallets without wheels have larger areas for stacking of goods, but they need oil pressure trailers to get the object of transporting; while the pallets with wheels are mounted beneath themselves with wheel sets, they can get the object of transporting without an oil pressure trailer, and thus is convenient.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional movable pallet, it is provided beneath the pallet 30 with two movable wheels 40 and two fixed wheels 41 to allow the pallet 30 to change direction. The rearside of the pallet 30 is opened, while the remaining three sides are provided with a continuous stop barrier 31 formed integrally with the pallet 30. Therefore, when goods are placed on the pallet 30, they are limited by the stop barrier 31 from dropping out of the pallet 30. The pallet 30 is further provided with a plurality of slide strips 32 for reducing friction between the goods and the pallet 30. The pallet 30 is provided with two grooves 33 on the bottom and near the right and left sides thereof respectively, width of the two grooves 33 is slightly larger than that of the stop barrier 31 to allow mutual lapping of a plurality of pallets 30.
It can be seen from the above statement that, when in stacking of movable pallets, the grooves 33 on a pallet 30 are engaged with the stop barrier 31 of a lower pallet 30 to get the object of stacking.
Although the pallets can get the object of stacking, the stop barrier 31 provided on the three sides leaving the other one side opened makes the upper pallet 30 tend to drop from this opened side when the pallets are stacked. The pallets can only be stacked in a mutual orthogonal state; this makes them occupy a larger storing space. Therefore, the structure thereof for stacking shall still be improved.